WarriorShip (episode)
Warrior ship is the 5th episode of the first battle of the first season of Ben 10 : Cosmic War. plot Ben,Kevin,Gwen,Lee, Elmer and Bivalvan where in a SpearHead ship. The SpearHead ship got inside the WarriorShip. They start walking inside the WarriorShip , Until they reached The commanders room.While walking Kevin said: What a nice huge ship, How much does it cost to build that thing. Lee : We are rich , also rich members contribute. Kevin : Rich and the members made them richer .When they got inside the commanders room. The commander was looking to the other side. Lee : sir,Terra, Ben,Kevin and Gwen are here. Captain Terra was silenced and looking for the other side. Elmer : aaaah .... Captain Terra. Bivalvan : is their any problem sir. Ben : Are we going home. Gwen : Beeen.. . Ben : What , I was just asking. Captain Terra : In fact..... . Then he looked at them and said : Not home. Ben : What do you mean. Captain Terra : FX robots. Kevin : Don't tell me , another one. Captain Terra : Yes. Gwen : we destroyed five of them , How much they are. Captain Terra : Ray built a group of 15 robots are called FX robots, and you destroyed 5 only. Kevin : 10 more. Captain Terra : If those 10 reached the Earth they will destroy everything and people will die. Ben : What is the plan. Captain Terra : We and The plumbers are agreed to give you three plumbers a mission, you must destroy at least more five of them in a planet not very far from us now is called (greengrass), until you reach a place is called ( lights kingdom), there you will take a ship that will take you home. Gwen : So we didn't finish. A soldier came fast then he said : Captain Terra , A ship came from Ray's side wants to get in. Captain Terra : Let them get in from the reception side. In the reception side 18 soldiers got out of the ship, they met Captain Terra,Bivalvan,Lee,Elmer and other soldiers. while Ben,Gwen and kevin were standing back. The leader of the soldiers : Sir . Ray sent us to here to tell that you must give us the prisoners. Captain Terra: They aren't prisoners , you are following them. The leader : We don't care, give them to us. Captain Terra : Or out. The leader : or what? The leader : Or this, Soldiers , now. The soldiers threw bombs. Captain Terra : Get Back. The SpearHeads closed thier suit's helmet and opened their power shields , then they start attacking with their assualt rifles. Ray's soldiers also was attacking. Kevin do you think we should help. Ben I think yes. Gwen me too. Ben transformed into SwampFire. SwampFire: SwampFire. They fought with SpearHeads. Captain Terra called the backup. Bivalvan pushed some soldiers with water. A SpearHead Threw bombs. After a long fight. The SpearHeads surround Ray's soldiers. Captain Terra : No kills from any side leave alive. The leader : Okay, soldiers get back to the ship. A soldier : But sir.... . The leader : do what I'm tellin you to do. after all the soldiers got in the ship, the ship start leaving, when it crossed the door it threw a big thing then it left. Captain Terra : What is that. one of the SpearHeads a bomb. The bomb: 1 minute before explosion. Captain Terra : Engineeeeeers. The engineers start stopping the bomb, One of them said : sir, it's a trick, this bomb will explode in a less time. Captain Terra : What you will do. The engineers jumped back and used anti-Gravity controlling pistol to take the connection from the bomb. The engineer : The bomb is not connected to the ship now and it will explode in 1 minute , We need the holding machine to threw it out of the ship. Gwen : I can threw it. She held the bomb with mana. The door opened. Gwen threw the bomb. The bomb : 3,2,1. It Exploded. A big ship (FX6) is inside. FX6 : mission 1.7 destroy the WarriorShip. Kevin : How you lost your hand. Captain Terra : I didn't lose it, this is only a weapon. I put it on my hand, This is a hook, I can put a hammer, axe, cudgel , iron hand or I can use my real hand. Gwen : The SpearHeads technology is better than plumbers ,but that don't mean plumbers are bad. Bivalvan : Plumbers are the best military organisation in the nearby galaxies, SpearHeads are the second. Elmer: the SpearHeads are strong but they need some more time to rise up. A solidier: captainTerra, the pilot wants to talk to you. Captain Terra : what is the problem. The soldier : Ray, he has got a surprise for us. The pilot : sir , Ray's ships are closing the way to (GreenGrass), They are using 5 ships. Captain Terra : let's see what they want. The Pilot : There is a video messege sir. Captain Terra : turn it on. Ray(message): SpearHeads and plumbers , listen to me , if you want to stay alive be away from (GreenGrass) , or we will destroy the WarriorShip. Lee: is this a threat ? Kevin : no , a party invitation. The pilot : sir , they have a huge LazerGun , it can smash the gate. Ben : I can stop it. Gwen : how. Ben : Alien X. Gwen : are you sure? Ben : yes. Kevin : What you will do if he stopped without moving pull me inside. The SpearHeads ship got out of the WarriorShip. The lazerGun shoot. Ben jumped out and transformed into Alien X. Alien X : Alien X seconded , attack reflecting motion carried. Alien X reflected the lazer beam wich destroyed the LazerGun. Bellicus: here is tennyson, we did it fast becuase we were at risk. Ben : I can't understand , we are the strongest alien in the nearby galaxies ,but waste our time, arguing and arguing , especially you Bellicus. Bellicus : What? Serena : You are angry. Ben : We are in front of a destruction machine , how shuold I be. One of Ray's ship attacked spearHeads' ship. The SpearHeads went little far away from Ben. Ben : They are far. Serena : not alot. Ben : The rockets, let's reflect it. Alien X reflected the rockets. Bellicus: What next ? Ben : we should get inside the ship. Bellicus: What should we do that. Ben : Becuase if we didn't you will die, am I right? They all accepted. Alien X reached the surface of the ship and broke it. Alien X became Rath. Rath got inside the ship. Rath ; Raaaaaaaaaaaaaath ,, ohohoh , no air in here? He jumped threw the passage. Rath crashed a door and solidiers behind it. Kevin : Where is Ben. Gwen : He is inside the ship. Captain Terra : He mustn't stay there. Gwen : Yes there is alot of soldiers. Captain Terra: and he should wait for us, we will be in the same place when we will reach the planet. Rath was fighting soldiers with an assault rifle. The Warning system : FX6 , come to the current side of the ship. Rath : oh let me tell you something FX6 , if you are coming here Rath will smash your skull,.... wait I got a better Idea. Rath transformed into : Jury Rigg. Jury rigg start breaking the chairs and throwing it. Jurry rigg took a weapon and made it shooting automatically . Jurry rigg ran until he reached the control room he breaked the room's door. Jurry rigg tried to change the ship's position. He felt that he is not alone, he looked at the door. FX6 was behinde him. He changed to Brainstorm. Brainstorm : Brainstorm. He fought FX6 along the alleyway. FX6 shoot a rocket. Brainstrom ran away to avoid it. the explosion was enough to damage him. he ranaway then he made a hole in the floor .He jumped in it ,he found soldiers inside. He shocked all of them. he found a small escaping machine. Ben returned to a human and tried to open the ship. it was a trap, the ship is a bomb , he can't move his hand. He transformed into Engenerator. Engenerator : Engenerator. he absorbed the bomb power. FX6 broke the wall and faced him. Captain Terra : they will get inside the planet zone (GreenGrass) , We should follow them. A rocket attacked the WarriorShip. Lee : What was that? the pilot : A rocket. Engenerator was shooting FX6 with power blasts. He changed the Unlimitrix mode into war mode and transformed into SpikeFox. SpikeFox : SpikeFox. He pushed FX6 with thorns then he copied himself. the soldiers gotinside the room , they couldn't stop SpikeFox. FX6 used another rocket. the wall had been damaged. they were in the atomosphere. the room split up, and the ship escaped. the small one sant and alert that it will explode in 10 secondes. SpikeFoxes jumped out. and fall on the land. the small ship didn't explode. it start shoting him/them. They cought the ship with shadow power, and attacked with thorns until he destroyed the ship.the master ship and other small ships went far away. he opened it but he didn't find dead soldiers or FX6. The Warrior ship landed. Ben returned to a human. Captain Terra : Good job Ben.Bivalvan : we put a tracking device on their ship. while tracking the ships. the pilot : We they stopped moving. the master ship prepared the machines to fight them. The pilot : I think we aren't welcome here. Captain Terra : stand by. The ship landed. Captain Terra : here you are, take your plumber suits and those weapons. Ben : It's the same type that they use. Captain Terra : yes, high sight and high damage , it's called (Archer Eye 17). Kevin : It will be a big battle. Elmer : of course. Captain Terra put his Hammer hand. Captain Terra : prepare power the lightning cannons. Gwen : What ?? Bivalvan : our tanks. the lighting cannons and soldiers moved until the middle of the field , to face another canons. Lee : Sir , Gravelcannons ,over there. Kevin : they are the same type we faced in the station. Ben : and there is the same machines that was with FX3. Captain Terra : those machines are called (BeamBoxes). Ben Transformed into SwampFire : SwampFire. the battle started . The SpearHeads(and the team) destroyed the right side of Ray's forces. Five BeamBoxes surrounded SwampFire, he cought them with controlled plantes then he burned them. A soldier threw a freezing bomb at him , then a rocket shot him before he start melting it. He was injured , the tissue was frozen and it couldn't renew itself. SwampFire digged until he reached the WarriorShip. He wait until the tissue renew itself then he returned to a human to take a rest then he transformed into Ultimate Humangosuor. He returned to the battle filed , Kevin : Dude we need your help, they have another huge lasergun , can you destroy it? He said: Yes , were is it? Kevin : Follow me. Kevin is pushing and smashing GravelCannons and BeamBoxes and saying: Heroes are coming. Ultimate Humangorsour : it's too far.Kevin: I know how to get to it fast. Kevin made a big hammers of his metal hands and hit Ben (Ultimate Humangosour). He flew and reached the lasergun. He shot the lasergun with rockets, he broke it , but it was working. A spearHead ran and put his electric spear inside the broken side of the lasergun , the gun blasted and the spearhead warrior flew and his body was burnning (dead). Ben returned to human. Ben : He sacrificed!!. A SpearHead Warrior: The ElectricSpear shocked the way that the laser is coming from it , the laser blasted inside the gun. Ben : He could put it and run. he could but he can't now. A SpearHead Warrior : We need help, some of us are surrounded. Ben : On my way. Ben Transformed into (Metal). Metal :Metaaal. Metal destroyed the machines with gravity attacks.Metal covered some machines with metal and controlled it , then he combined them. After he destroyed most of the machines , FX6 appeared. FX6 : Mission 1.8 kill the SpearHeads. He tried to shot Metal with bullets. Metal started giving him some gravity attacks. FX6 launched a rocket at him. He reflected it. The combined machine attacked FX6. he destroyed it. Metal : oh man it was shooting three heavy shots in one second. Metal tried to cover him with metal,But he avoided it. Metal threw a magnetic spear behind FX6. The spear surrounded him and caught him until it broke him. FX6 was destroyed.The SpearHeads,Gwen and Kevin destroyed all the gravelCannons and The BeamBoxes. Metal sat and returned to human form. Gwen : Good job Ben. Captain Terra: This is the Motion Truck, It will help you to move inside GreenGrass, and there is different weapons inside it includes ArcherEye 17, happy journey to the Lights Kingdom, this map will help you. Elmer : Don't forget GreenGrass people are called Grassians. Kevin : Ready to go , we have a long journey. Major Events *FX6 destroyed *The WarriorShip made it's debut *Captain Terra made his debut *Ben,Kevin and Gwen started their mission *GreenGrass made it's debut *Alien X , Brainstorm , ultimate humangosour and Jury rigg made their debut *Rath and Swampfire have been used via the unlimitrix for the first time Aliens debuts *Alien X *Jury Rigg *Ultimate Humangosuor *BrainStorm Characters *Ben Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Gwen Tennyson *SpearHeads **Captain Terra **Officer Bivalvan **Officer Lee **Officer Elmer ** lighting cannons **SpearHeads soldiers Villians *FX6 *Ray *Ray's soldiers and ships *Gravelcannons *BeamBoxes Aliens used *SwampFire *Rath *JuryRigg(debut) *Alien X(debut) *BrainStorm(debut) *SpikeFox *Metal *Ultimate Humangosuor (debut) *Engenrator Trivia *This is the first time that Ben used a fast ultimate transform *This is the first one part episode that Ben use two Warrior Aliens in it Category:Ben 10 : Cosmic War Episode Category:Episodes